Vradash Spellstorm
Vradash Spellstorm is the Evoker Prime of The Arcane Congress, former Kar'ghan of Kar'mak, and a founding member of the Shaad'Ept. He spent most of his life believing himself to be an orphan doppelganger named Frak before learning of his true heritage at the Tokugi Konpe. Kidnapped from his crib as an infant, Vradash was raised in the Thrulgod Academy of the Arcane Arts. He proved a willful student, constantly getting in trouble with his teachers. Despite these difficulties, he was granted official wizard status by the Magus Prime before he left the Insula Mysticum de Arcanorum to fight in The Long War. Biography Birth and Kidnapping Vradash is the only child of the orcish kar'ghan Ghor'suukh Bloodblade and his Terran karvhaal'ghan Ilana Wildsea. Shortly after his birth, the doppelganger assassin Azaialas murdered Ilana and snatched the unnamed infant. Azaialas eluded the royal guard and escaped Kar'mak with the baby. He transformed Vradash into a doppelganger, the race's method of reproduction, effectively making Vradash his son. The doppelganger assassin, however, quickly grew bored of parenthood and sold the baby to a wizard representative of the Thrulgod Academy, knowing that the Arcane Congress used doppelgangers as soldiers and spies. A doppelganger in its infancy could be easily brainwashed into service and therefore fetch more money. When the wizard asked the child's name, Azaialas told the man "Frak," the glossa word for "unwanted." Life at the Academy Frak was raised in a special wing of the Thrulgod Academy of the Arcane Arts specially dedicated to training fey children to serve the Arcane Congress. He proved too willful to condition, constantly pulling pranks and getting into trouble with his teachers. When it was decided that he could not be made into a servant of the Congress, Frak was relegated to janitorial duties around the academy. He grew to resent the hierarchy of the school. Once he was useless to them, he was cast aside into the shadows. He swore that he would become more powerful than all of them. One night while cleaning the infirmary, Frak noticed one of the students was too ill to attend classes. He took advantage of his innate ability to shapeshift into other people, going to classes and learning magic in his place. When the student got healthy again, Frak had to back off. This, however, gave him an idea. Being a janitor gave him access to the dormitories. He would pick a target and prevent them from attending classes for one reason or another. This plan worked out for him for several years. In this time he proved an apt pupil, a natural student of the arcane arts. Shortly before graduation, Frak's cover was blown. A student he had charmed into leaving campus returned unexpectedly and walked into class. When the ruse was discovered, the headmaster was furious. A doppelganger learning magic without Arcane Congress approval was expressly forbidden. The headmaster banished Frak from Thrulgod. Frak refused to let banishment stop him. He had come too far and learned too much to be denied the title he deserved. Using his doppelganger abilities, he crashed the final exams and proved his abilities in front of the Magus Prime and the other members of the Congress. As the guards were attempting to take him down, the Magus Prime stopped them. Impressed by Frak's tenacity and talent, the Magus Prime actually granted Frak official wizard status. In exchange, Frak had to voluntarily leave the Insula and would be imprisoned if he was ever caught again. The Stranger's Curse For the first time in his life, Frak was a free man. He traveled across Sigil Prima searching for power and wealth (to obtain more power). His innate shapeshifting ability and his wizard training allowed him the freedom to do as he pleased. One of his favorite pastimes would be to pull pranks on unsuspecting tavern-goers: starting fights, rigging gambling games, etc. The day came, however, when he incurred the ire of the wrong person. He awoke the next morning and his natural doppelganger form had been altered to that of a half-orc. Frak still had the ability to shapeshift, but in his resting state he had pale green skin and tusks. A baffling curse, to say the least. The Long War Frak discovered that the Koridorian military was hiring wizards and sorcerers for covert special ops missions and, so, at 18 years old, the young wizard joined the war effort. He was paid in gold and free reign to hone his arcane skills. Serving under Thraak Fistfire, Frak, Aeliusian priestess Lussani Sirdach, dwarf warrior Morgran Burningaxe, and a rotating membership of elite soldiers formed what would later be known as The Shaad'Ept. When the War ended, the team was offered a stipend to stay together and perform occasional military contract missions, as well as offering their special set of skills to those who needed it and were willing to pay for it.Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Major Characters Category:Arcane Congress Category:Rulers Category:Wizards Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Adventurers Category:Scholars Category:Soldiers Category:Doppelgangers